A.TCK.DG
The First Server - NASA JPL server IP The IP for this server is given as a clue in the OLD.BKS video. The numbers 682, 23, 615, and 767 are given followed by "5 steps down, 5 steps up, the key is rotting". This leads to a rot5 cipher. Add or subtract 5 from each digit to get the IP address, 137.78.160.212. The correct login sequence is: Create Socket, Define Login, Send Login, Recieve Reply, Execute. Once in the server the only actions you can perform are "Transfer/Backup Files" and "Restart Server". Restarting the server just exits, but transfering the files will allow you get gain acces to them in the Darknet. File Transfer Once you begin file transfer, an IM window pops up asking you questions. In order to download all the files you must answer in the following order #Yes #Yes #P #(anything will work here) #Voyager #Yes #Poker Flat #(your user name here) #Yes #Yes #(anything for address) This guide is found here in the forums The successful transfer conversation will follow this pattern: :Are you authorized to be transferring those files? >>Yes '' Okay. I will tell you what is strange. Your internet address is not on my "whitelist". Are you working from a remote slash offsite location?'' >>Yes '' How many times must I tell you people? You *must* have authorization before transferring files off site. Look. I am busy right now. Tell me the first letter of your name & I will file your approval later.'' >>P '' Okay, My work is done, I am sure you have much to do, with all of the changes. I will move out of your way. Goodbye.'' >>Thanks '' I wonder. You may be able to assist me with some matter. What mission are you currently assigned to?'' >>Voyager '' Yes, I am very familiar with that project. Are you currently using any ground network assets?'' >>Yes What station? >>Poker Flat '' We've had security problems with that station. What's your login name, I'll check if you're affected?'' >>((name here)) '' I was afraid of that. Your account is flagged. Do you have your access card on you right now?'' >>Yes '' Okay. Fortunately, I can get you a new one right away. Are you on campus?'' >>Yes '' That's funny. I thought we had already established that you are offsite. I show you as being in ((YOUR LOCATION)). I'll have your card couriered to you. What is your address?'' >>((Address)) :''Actually, never mind. I have everything I need. '' After the File download After downloading the files the person you were talking to follows you back into the Darknet, you must now play GNE.HCK to let him into the Darknet. This person will later give you access to GL.BAL.FORAGER* To gain access to the NASA JPL server again after this you need to enter http://arg.exoriare.com/nasaserver.php Deleted Files The JPL server has several deleted files which are to date not available for download. The names of these files give some clue, however, as to their potential contents.Deleted files on the Nasa server - Nimiq40 *STS-73.Revised.and.RAW.Imagery :STS-73 was a Space Shuttle program mission, during October-November 1995. The mission was the second mission for the United States Microgravity Laboratory. *(Venus.Express.UHECR)anomaly.OMGx10) :Venus Express was the first Venus exploration mission of the European Space Agency. UHECR stands for ultra high energy cosmic ray. OMG probably refers to the Oh-My-God particle (Higgs Boson) since it's related to UHECR. *Flare.Well.AR.10486.Energy.Revisions.2003 :AR.10486 is a flare well on the sun. There were intense solar flares in 2003 that caused satellite disruptions. *Neither.Not.Nether :This is also a file listed, but the name is not indicative of the contents. Notes Category:Darknet Components